Red Sky
by UchihaOgami
Summary: a crossover between 5 different manga, following one OC! Naruto, One Piece, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Fairy Tail and D. Gray-Man read to know. leave a comment! rated T for battles in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**me: hi everyone *waves* my first attempt at a fanficiton. it's not very good yet, an half of it doesnt make any sense yet, but if you bear with me, all will be well in the next uploaded chapters ^^ it will be a crossover with 5 different manga's, on OOC pairing, and one yaoi pairing. nothing smut but small kisses, and alot of agony in the writing *smirks***

**itachi: you hope**

**me: shut up bro**

**itachi: *walks off***

**me: bro i'm sorry! *runs after his***

**Sasuke/Naruto: well then...**

**Sasuke/Naruto: This woman does not own us.**

* * *

'SASUKE! WHAT DID YOU DO?' I could hear someone fall down next to me, his sandals hitting the wet grass. 'Is she okay? What the hell happened? Where did she come from?' His voice got closer. Did he kneel? I didn't know. I couldn't see. 'Dammit Naruto, calm down. I don't know.' Sasuke said. Always so calm. Then again, he did know something Naruto didn't. I could hear the thunder roar in the background. Such a pity I couldn't see anything. The Valley of the end is beautiful when it rains. I could feel myself getting lifted of the ground into someone's arms. Must be Sasuke. Naruto would have been rougher. My long red hair was being dragged behind me, we we're walking away. Naruto's voice got fainter. He was whispering. 'You are still leaving? Even after this.' We stopped moving. Sasuke never turned around. 'I need to sever the bonds. I don't need you Naruto. Get back to the village.' Moving again 'You say you want to sever the bonds, yet you are taking my big sister with you? Your sister?' He was crying. I could hear it. 'I'm going to bury her. An Uchiha deserves a proper funeral. Even if she never was an Uchiha by blood.' We started running. Everything got silent after Naruto's crying faded away in the background. 'I'M GOING TO COME FOR YOU SASUKE. YOU BELONG IN THIS VILLAGE! DON'T LEAVE!'

My back hurts. I must have fallen asleep at some point, but we were still running. Letting out a groan, I let Sasuke know I was up. He must've been caught up in thinking, because he stopped running and put me down. 'How are you feeling?' he asked. 'My back hurts like hell, what did you do to it?' I rubbed over my back, feeling the bruises there. 'Sorry, I had to make it realistic. I struck a nerve to paralyze you temporarily.' I growled at him. Hissing, 'You could've been nicer.' There was a small pause between us. Bot needed a break. 'Shii, I'm..' 'Did he believe it?' I cut him off. I didn't want to hear him say sorry. An Uchiha never said sorry. He didn't respond for quite a while, but I didn't push him for an answer either. He would have answered eventually. 'Yeah. He did. He thinks you're dead.' I looked away from him, biting my lip and thinking. 'So what do we do now?' I said. I didn't know what else to say. We were basically dead and gone. Well, I was anyway. 'There will be a manhunt for me soon, so maybe its best if we run along home for now.' I turned my head to look him into his eyes. Home. I missed someone saying that to me. I have been so alone for the past year. I was so happy now, even though my back hurt like fucking hell. 'Thanks for getting me out of there' I let out a broad grin. A grin that definitely showed I was NOT an Uchiha. I was an Uzumaki by blood.

**_/Flashback/_**

'Shii, Sasuke, Itachi, can I talk to you guys for a second?' Two little kids, no older than 6 years old and one child a little older ran towards the voice their mother called them too. 'What's up momma?' the girl with the long red hair asked, jumping in her mothers arms. The two boys stopped running early, and bowed in front of their mother. Much more formal. 'Well, children, it's time I told you something.' There was a small doubt in her voice, like she didn't really want to say what she was supposed to. Giving her youngest daughter a hug, she said; 'Well, you know how little Shii over here didn't have the Sharingan, don't you?' All of them nodded, curious what she was telling them. 'And you know she got the sharingan from one of your nephews right?' Another nod. 'Children, the reason Shii didn't have the Sharingan, is because she is not really an Uchiha.' The little girl stared at her mother in disbelief. Not an Uchiha? But, she was her mother; they were her brother's. She looked back at her big brothers. The smaller raven's eyes had grown big. The bigger looked like he knew already, his facial expression never changing. 'Shii, sweetie' her 'mother' started. 'Your real parents died when you were really young. They were good friends of ours, so we took you in. This doesn't mean we love you any less sweetie, you just had to know.' The little girl ran away crying, the smallest raven running after her immediately. The older raven followed them after nodding a goodbye to his mother. They eventually caught up to her.

**_/End Flashback/_**

It was later that I learned that my real parents were Naruto's parents, making him my real brother. Tsunade had told us after Sasuke had left to be with Orochimaru. I knew Sasuke was in love with Naruto at that time. I also knew that Naruto was oblivious to it. Now we are here, 6 years later, and he still doesn't know. Orochimaru was dead, and Sasuke and his band of weirdo's (consisting Karin, Yuugo and Suigetsu) joined Akatsuki. Naruto was probably staging a rescue mission right about now. Either that, or looking for the grave Sasuke made for me just outside the village. 'He probably hates me now doesn't he?' His bangs were covering his face, so I didn't know what he was thinking. 'You are not the one that killed me. I killed myself by jumping in between you guys.'

**_/Flashback to earlier that day/_**

It was raining heavily. The only things distinguishable were blurs of orange and blue, tumbling around each other, slamming into each other. The sounds of swords hitting Kunai knives. I was sitting on top of one of the statues in the Valley, watching it all happen. I knew this had to happen. The same battle as when they fought when they were 12. Sasuke was about to leave for Orochimaru then. Now Sasuke came back to get something. He didn't have it. Yet. He was waiting for me to show up, not knowing I was already there waiting for the right time. I just had to hope the 'Ka-I' I was waiting for came soon. I didn't want to have to wait much longer, Sasuke would get hurt.

There it was. I looked up and saw a small piece of writing go over my eyes. 'and then the girl jumped in between the two battling forces, getting struck with the killing blows both had intended for each other.' Oh great. This is going to hurt. I ot up, and jumped down, waiting for both of heir blows to hit.

**_/End Flasback/_**

I shook my head at the memory. The Ka-I was so late. I looked over at my brother, looking for scars, or other trails of blood. It surprised me to see he didn't have any. 'You didn't get hurt at all?' He stopped walking. 'he avoided hitting me on purpose. I didn't know what was going on. I still don't.' He shook his head and walked on. I cant say I wasn't a little worried, but then again, Sasuke never really did tell me anything. He was just quiet like that. 'your vision was late.' Now it was my turn to stop walking. 'how did you..' 'I always knew. When you were still really tiny you always had the miraculous ability to know when something was about to happen, and exactly how it was going to take place. Somehow it seemed like you were playing a script.' He laughed a little at that. 'you always acted like it was so natural. Itachi was so freaked out about it at the time. Its still funny remembering him freaking out about that.' He laughed a bit more, and then we continued walking gain. This time we kept on talking casually, the heavy air being lifted. 'They are called Ka-I' 'hmm?' 'the visions, they are called ka-i. you were quite accurate when you said they are like reading a script.' 'Is that why you are able to travel to these other 'worlds' you keep talking about?' 'Yeah.' We kept walking on in silence for a bit after. I was trying to formulate what I had to say in my head. I mean, how do you even begin explaining that you are able to jump to other worlds through a self-made portal, to keep an eye on what is happening there. 'It's kinda hard to explain.' I held up my hands, and made a glowing orb there using my chakra. It was sorta like a crystal ball, but homemade. 'I can jump to other worlds, as you call them.' 'Why do you have that ability? What do you do there?' the raven asked. 'I keep an eye on how things are going there. I get a script piece, or a vision as you call it, indicating where I need to go, and what needs to be done. I then travel to the world in question, ad make sure it happens.' His brow furrowed at that, processing the information. 'What if it doesn't happen?' I bit my lip. 'If a world doesn't follow its script, a sort of 'glitch' occurs. It can mean the world can fall apart, or a party that was supposed to win, at the cost of one life, a life that I accidentally saved, will lose in the end, resulting in the deaths of all of them. A lot can happen if the script isn't followed.' Silence again. I hated silence. God I wish I could use my iPod here. Too bad 'Naruto' doesn't have that technology. I'll go and visit Yamamoto later. I haven't seen him in a while anyway. Sasuke snapped me out of my thoughts. 'Well, that's fine I guess. Just keep yourself safe.' He smiled at that, then motioned me to climb on his back. 'You still cant run, we will be faster that way.' I dropped some of my pride and climbed on his back. He was right, I couldn't run. And home still was so far away.

* * *

**me/sasuke/naruto: thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapters *bow***

**itachi: ... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: There we go again, on another magical journey xD i promise ill try and update more often. please revieuw! i like that :3**

**Suigetsu: Shut it bitch 'n Write!**

**Me: Eep!**

* * *

I fell asleep on his back not too long after that. He ran swift and smooth, so it was hard to stay awake. I don't exactly know how long it took us to get where we wanted to go, but when I woke up I saw we were in the forest our home was located. Sasuke was shaking his arms a little as to wake me. "We're almost there, wake up." I groggily opened up my eyes, and looked around for marks I recognized. I had to look up in wonder. It wasn't exactly the forest I remembered. Everywhere you could see slash marks on trees, burns, sometimes even watermarks. I frowned slightly, "You have been taking people here to train. Sui-Bake has been here." "Now that's no way to talk about old friends, now is it Shii-kun?" Dammit, WHY was the bastard here? I looked behind me and saw 3 people appear from behind the trees. My eyes got big as I jumped off of my brother's back, just a millisecond before he got clomped by a red haired flash. Sasuke growled and looked down at me, clearly mad I left his back to be glomped. I looked up apologetically, and smirked at him. "Hello Karin." He said, venom dropping of his lips as he did. The girl didn't seem to notice. "Sasuke-kuuuuuuun. Don't leave me alone with those bastard so long agaaaaaain." Her voice got more annoying by the minute, as she grabbed hold of his arm as to emphasize her pain. I could swear I saw Sasuke's eyes turn black, but didn't comment on it. Instead I looked to the side, where the original voice had come from. "Old friends? Have we ever been friends, Waterwhore?" I couldn't bring myself to be polite to him at all. Not after he made sure I got Waterphobia. Not after nearly drowning me 'as a joke.' He rolled his eyes at me. "Get over yourself, little girl." We just stood there scowling at each other for a while, before Sasuke broke the tense silence. "Will you two cut it out? Why are the three of you here?" Suigetsu broke eye contact with me, and looked up to face my older brother. Yuugo was the one that spoke. "We can't just come up and greet you?" "No." Suigetsu sighed. "Madara wants to see you. About you leaving without notice and… other things." He glanced at me from the corner of his eyes, and I couldn't help but feel bad for getting Sasuke into trouble. I could hear Sasuke let out a hush of air. I highly doubt anyone else heard it though. An Uchiha doesn't show those emotions. "Fine, tell him I will meet with him shortly. I am taking her home first. Now scram." They bowed slightly, knowing it would be a bad choice to tag along when he was in this mood. They disappeared with the wind. "Atleast they still know how to listen, ne?" I said jokingly. Sasuke walked up to me, and lifted me up, bridal style. I held onto his shoulder for balance. "We're almost there, and there's someone waiting for us at home." He started to run again.

We arrived at a big tree not much later. We lived in a tree house, located high up in one of the bigger trees of the forest. We wanted it that way, because high up is easily to defend, and people on the ground won't detect it very easily. He put me down. "We're here." With a small nod he started to climb up, leaving me downstairs. For a moment I was contemplating testing my chakra reserves, to see if I could climb up there as well. That was when I felt something hit my head; I looked up to see a rope dangling down. I was still looking at it questioningly, when Sasuke appeared beside me again. He took the rope wordlessly, binding it around my abdomen tightly, before disappearing again. I was watching him climb, and he next thing I know, I'm being pulled up by the rope. Not expecting that, I let out a small scream. I was being pulled up slowly but surely, all the way to the top, a hand reached out over the edge, grabbing my arm, and pulling me up in one swing. Before I knew it I was clasped I a bear hug. I frowned a little. "Huh? Sasuke wha-" I looked over the shoulder holding me, and saw Sasuke leaning against the doorpost, grinning at me, before turning around and walking indoors. If this wasn't Sasuke… then who? I looked a little to the side, seeing a lock of red hair in the corner of my eyes, feeling wet spots on my shoulder. I couldn't hold back my own tears either. "L-Lavi?" I could feel a small nod from him, and wrapped my arms as fast and as tightly around him as I could. "Why are you here?" I whispered. I let him go of my grip, and pushed him back just a little, so I could take a good look at him. He was crying. I couldn't take it anymore; I put my arms around his neck and roughly pulled him closer so I could kiss him. We stood there for a while like that, before something got thrown at us. "Eat each other's face later, dinner's ready." I growled at my brother, not liking the interruption. My stomach though, loved the idea of food, growing loudly a second after Sasuke disappeared through he door again. I could hear my boyfriend giggle a little beside me, wiping away a tear with his free hand, whilst the other took mine, and pulled me towards the door. I was home.

It was only after dinner that it happened. Lavi and me we're laying on the couch, I was doing a crossword, and Lavi was reading. Sasuke was in the chair opposite of us, reading as well. Well, sorta, because all of us kept screaming the answers to the answers. I stopped laughing. 'No… not now…' They kept screaming a little longer, until my brother noticed something was wrong. "Shii?" Lavi looked down at me. "Baby, are you okay?"

_'He held his sword in both his hands, after training for so long, running straight for the shark-boy, who charged at him too. This would be they're finishing blow. VOOOOOOOI!'_

* * *

**Me: Where are we going ;D**

**Lavi/Sasuke/Naruot/Itachi: Please Review!**


End file.
